


Part 7 Stand By Me

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [7]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, WinterFrost - Freeform, WinterFrostShield - Freeform, Yes there is sex in this video, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform, wintershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: THIS IS A VIDEO, NOT A WRITTEN FIC.I've been wanting to do this video for quite awhile and I decided to make it part of this series because it works, even though the story diverges a bit from our main timeline.Steve and Bucky have a relationship. Steve loses Bucky. Steve and Loki have an immediate mutual attraction. While Loki is ruling Asgard as Odin, he comes back to Earth to find Steve. Steve is reluctant to act on his feelings, but desire overcomes doubt and they have a relationship. They argue and Loki walks away. Steve and Bucky find each other again, during which time Loki has been recaptured. Steve and Bucky are going to break Loki out.





	Part 7 Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> The sex scenes are from a TV show and a movie called Looking, plus the TV show Spartacus. How fortunate that one of the love stories in that show was between two gladiators, one of which has long black hair. 
> 
> The music is a cover of Stand By Me by a band called Mona. It's one of those covers that changed the song forever for me, because it so far outshines the original. I'll never hear the song again without thinking of this version. It was hearing it that made me want to do this video. 
> 
> I hope you like this. Ironically, it has taken me far more time to do this video than anything I've ever written, so PLEASE if you like it, leave a thumbs up on the video and a kudo here. Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Title Reference: Stand By Me (song). Ben E. King. 1961.

As an added bonus, here's the absolute best Bucky video out there. And, notice the video edit was done by Loki. It’s not my edit, but it’s brilliant, and I only wish I could claim it.  


**Author's Note:**

> The boys will be back soon for another written adventure!


End file.
